Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) tools for improving their driving experience. By way of example, many mobile devices are equipped with global positioning sensors (GPS) and navigation and/or mapping applications for presenting location-based information to users (e.g., in-vehicle navigation and telematics services, maps, travel directions, route details, points of interest (POIs) and the like). Unfortunately, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service for conveying relevant embarkation information related to a point of interest.